Humanity
by DraconicTempest
Summary: (SI!Warning) A twisted battle. An averted fate. A summon's contract. A foolish spiel. Is it truly worth throwing yourself away to see someone else happy? To lose what defined you as 'Human? To be used as a scapegoat, even if it's your own selfish plan? Of course, because I've made up my mind millennia ago. What's done is done, and this is now the road I walk.
1. Prologue: Ripples in the Waves

**Humanity**

Prologue

Ripples in the Waves

* * *

Cowards die many times before their deaths; the valiant never taste of death but once.

~William Shakespeare

* * *

It was raining the day after the Kyuubi rampaged across Konohagakure. A day after the Fourth valiantly gave up his life to protect the village along with his wife. Amidst the rubble of destroyed buildings and overturned pathways, the reinstated Third Hokage was surveying the damage.

Paperwork hadn't come flooding in just yet, though Hiruzen was sure that it would come in no time flat. (He honestly would rather be writing poetry and smoking his pipe at this age.)

Little Naruto had been taken in and temporarily placed in the hospital's high maintenance wing. He had no injuries, just the chance of hypothermia and that he needed to be fed. Nothing that couldn't be fixed with time and care.

Hiruzen approached the pedestal where Naruto had been found, the candles smothered and crimson blood washed away on the cold stones. The stone around it was strangely untouched, only covered in dirt and wood splinters.

Moving aside some of it, a seal was uncovered. A storage seal, and a modified one at that. It seemed to be feeding something as well.

Something moved in the outskirts, catching his attention. It was probably what the seal was feeding. A clone, if he was correct. But a clone of who? Well, seeing as to who fought here, it should be obvious.

He straightened himself, raising his hand to his pipe. Hiruzen was allowing the clone to approach and act first. Not the best course of action, but it would save him from an accident.

"You're probably wondering why I left a clone here," Hiruzen turned around, seeing the clone of a battered and bruised Yondaime Hokage, white cloak in tatters trailing behind him. A nasty looking wound that reached from his left shoulder to his hip was coated in mud and grime. In one hand he held a scroll, the other, a single piece of scrap paper.

"Indeed. I hope you have a good explanation," The Sandaime chortled, knowing full well that this might be the last time he saw the man.

"Haha. Well, I don't have much time," The clone admitted, approaching him. He held up the scroll first. "This one is her fox summons. Give this to Naruto when he's old enough. It would be what she wanted."

He passed it on into Hiruzen hands. The previously mentioned scrap of paper was then held up between two fingers.

"This one is a location. Some experimental seals are stored there. Mostly for jinchuriki and whatnot. Don't want that falling into the wrong hands," The clone said. The seal on the ground behind Hiruzen started sputtering as the clone gave a sigh, before giving a weak smile. "Make sure Naruto is regarded as a hero, okay?"

With a final crackle and a puff of chakra smoke, the clone was gone, leaving the Sandaime alone again with a scrap of paper, a scroll and a sense of dread. Both items were heavy in his hands, the third a stone in his stomach.

Looks like he has a promise to keep and some secrets to hide.

Another whoosh in the trees.

"Hokage-sama, your paperwork has arrived."

' _And here I thought it would take a little longer…_ '

* * *

 **A/N:** Is this a sin? It probably is. Is it bad? Well, I'll let you make that decision on your own.

What type of Self-insert? You'll find out in due time, my friends.

In all honesty, this is _not_ a spur of the moment thing. This has been sitting in my brain for a long time now. Sitting in my docs for even longer.

If you don't like this crap. Don't read on. It's not fun for both of us. If you're interested, then read on. I don't care what you do as long as you don't shit on my hard work. That's it.

~Tempest (Bc Storm is the one I use when there's already a character named Tempest)


	2. Chapter 1: Foxes in Frog's Prints

AN: Terrible actor is terrible. 

Also, this thing had to be written seven different times by me when I'm stable, less stable, and completely dysfunctional. I'm starting to wonder if posting this piece of utter garbage is a good idea or not. Heck, I even removed the disclaimer at the bottom of the last chapter's thing because it didn't apply anymore. And most of you may or may not have followed for that exact reason. If this isn't paranoia, I don't know what is.

Anyways, enjoy. Even if you hate it.

* * *

Chapter One

Foxes in Frog's Print

* * *

 **I took a little journey to the unknown,**

 **And I come back changed, I can feel it in my bones.**

 **-Lord Huron**

* * *

 _What are you giving up this time?_

 _This time? Was there a last time?_

 _Why of course! It's when you decided to cross over._

 _...What did I give up last time? I'm afraid I don't remember. Care to give a millennia-old beast a hint?_

 _Why don't I just give you the full answer, hmm?_

 _Why not indeed…_

 _Last time, when you were here, you gave up what made you human. You gave up your morality and your body._

 _Heh, definitely noticed those things..._

 _Of course, it wasn't an even trade. And I don't like an imbalance in my scales. It's time you bargained with death again._

* * *

You know, when you're lumped with a hyperactive orange child people think you should be just like them; orange and a little shit. Not that Naruto's a pain, but he is. Especially when graffiti is involved.

(At least he didn't have explosives.)

"Come on, Kuro!" He whines, trying to get me out of his hoodie, "You gotta help me!"

"No," I huff, sinking further into the cloth, "This is your problem. Deal with it on your own."

"Kuro~"

"No."

"Come on, please~"

"Look, your sensei put me in charge of you," I tell him, popping my head out and over his shoulder, "So you listen to me."

He pouts, arms slumping to his sides. Goddamnit.

"Look," I growl, wincing, "I'll get you ramen if you finish before dinner. Is that-"

"Yes!" He shouts, pumping his fists into the air. The lift shifted a little under his weight, "Talk about some motivation! I'll finish this in no time!"

"Whatever," I huff, ducking back into his hoodie after he's started wiping away the paint. I'd rather be reading right now, but napping this one off is a good idea as any.

(Naruto just keeps yapping…)

* * *

"Hey, Kuro," Naruto says after swallowing a mouthful of noodles, "What's your home like?"

We're in that ramen stall Naruto keeps coming back to. As there are only six stools and it was twilight outside, we were the only ones here along with the shop owner and resident cook. He's the only one that doesn't seem to always spite Naruto, along with his sensei.

'You keep asking and asking…' I roll my eyes, putting down my piece of salmon, "It's just a bunch of tunnels in a hill. I did tell you we were exiled."

"But what was your original home like?" He insists. Huh, he really wants to know now.

"...I don't know," I admit, poking at my salmon with my nose, "I wasn't awake when we were kicked."

"Oh…" He says, defeated, before perking up again, "Hey, you think I can ask CC?"

I choke.

"NO," I screech, shaking my head rapidly. Him asking was the same as me asking, "Ask anyone but her. Hell! Ask the devil himself and maybe he'll give a straight answer after saying her name."

"I don't think she's that bad," He says, chewing on the ends of his chopsticks.

"She's a slave driver," I whimper, "She'll kill you with her words…"

"Uh, sure, Kuro. Her cookies are good though," He muses, returning to his noodles. "But nothing beats ramen, though!"

"Her affinity's fire; of course it's good," I mutter, setting my muzzle and paws down on the counter.

After some internal debate, I chow down on the rest of the raw salmon, licking my lips afterwards. Naruto's finished his second bowl by now, asking for the next already.

I hum thoughtfully before I feel Midori calling me back.

"Hey, nii-san," I call to him, making his head turn to me, "Midori's calling me back. I hope you remember where the keys are!"

"Wha- hey, wait!"

Smoke obscures my vision as I summon myself back home, landing in a pile of leaves. A mossy-furred fox stood in the throat of the tunnel, a yellow bandana tied around her forehead and hitai-ate secured around her forelimb. Seven tails swing idly behind her.

"Little-bro!" She quips, diving towards me to crush me with a hug. She gets me, squishing her cheek against mine, "How's the little cheeto? I hope he's good. Is he?"

"Y-yes," I manage to get out, trying to get myself out of her death grip, "He's probably trying to find those keys I hid."

"What's wrong with you and keys?" She asks, loosening her hug to something more bearable.

"I dunno," I shrug, "I think I just like trolling him."

(It's to keep him away from the mockery) Some things are better off unsaid. Midori already knows, so there's no use in upsetting myself.

"Well, I should tell you that Chi thinks you're ready for evaluation."

"I-WHAT," I splutter, pushing myself out of her hug in shock, "I can't even hold one of our famed jutsus without sneezing and she nominated me!?"

"Yup!" Midori yips, popping the 'P'.

"You all know I have chakra sensitivity problems and this is what you do to remedy them!?" I holler, flinging my paws into the air, "What is wrong with all of you!?"

"Eh, high pain tolerance?" She offers before picking me up with her mouth, tossing me onto her back, "Chi just wants the best for you."

"Honestly," I sigh, sinking down into her fur as she starts walking down the tunnel, "I just hoped she didn't pick something like this…"

She hums in understanding but remains quiet, walking down dark tunnels. Random things littered the floor; pebbles, scraps of balled up paper, kunai, shuriken, scroll ends and others. Most of the sharp objects were planted in the walls, a little rusted by the looks of it.

Then the tunnel branches to the right, a hole filled with books can be seen in the dim light that came from within. We continued on, Midori undisturbed by the light.

After passing a few more holes, she sticks her head in the final one.

"I've got the child!" She shouts, immediately getting a reaction out of me first. C.C. slaps a silence seal on my back before I could use my… more colourful arsenal of words. "The, now mad, child!" She amends as Chinatsu drops from the ceiling. Eight tails unfurl behind her, white fur marred with scars and red markings. Her bandana was on her left forelimb, the hitai-ate, scratched and dented, is tied around her forehead.

"I thought some snakes invaded, Midori!" She growls, getting right up into Midori's face, "Our alliance with those toads have brought those little bastards in like we're a magnet or something."

"Well, they're not really big…" Midori counters, looking a little on edge.

"They're scouts, Sis," Chi hisses, raising her paws to grab the sides of Midori's head, "They're just bringing in the bigger ones."

"Uh huh," The seven tailed says, pushing her sister away, "I think it's your PTSD speaking again. They're probably just worms."

C.C starts muttering. She's old, the go-to for our old summoner, which means she's seen a lot of the third shinobi war. It didn't bode well with her already crumbling sanity. Once the right hand of our Lord, now just a shell. That is, what I've heard from Yuko.

After some prodding from Midori, she unravels the silence seal she stamped onto my back, regaining control of my throat.

"Sorry," She mutters as I hack and cough, "That was unprecedented."

"I-it's fine," I try to wave off, "I'm...I'm fine."

"Well, I'll be leaving now," Midori says cheerfully before sprinting off in a burst of speed.

"So," I turn to my mentor, "What are we doing tonight?"

She looks back at me, cold yellows eyes boring into my soul. Her face doesn't change as she says her plans. She's tired, but looks happy despite it; that glimmer of hope in dull eyes. (Maybe she's just happy for fulfilling a hidden wish…)

"Alright," I sigh, accepting my fate, turning to the side to enter the training area.

* * *

It's midnight when I summon myself into Naruto's kitchen space, landing in a pile of chip bags and instant ramen cups. I don't take the time to throw it all into the trash; it'll accumulate again in no time, plus, he'll pick it up himself.

I quietly walk around the counter and over to Naruto's bed that was positioned beside a window. He lay spread eagle in the sheets, the blankets tangled with his limbs as moonlight illuminated his blond hair.

A stone is thrown at the window, the glass warbling in response. He doesn't; it happens too often for him to wake up for it. (It's detrimental to his career)

I feel a tug on my chakra, Yuko appearing in a puff of smoke directly afterwards, juggling with her glasses. She's standing on a thick leather bound book, blue in colour with silver embellishments. A gift, from what I've heard.

(We're foxes; active at night when Yang chakra smooths out and allows safe travel. You, Kuro, are special. You're allowed to wander their world unhindered.

That's not an explanation, C.C.

Who said it was an explanation?)

"How's the Uzumaki?" She asks, completely calm and looking down on me.

"The usual," I mutter, "Jerk civilians, rocks, the fear, etc."

Someone's rage spikes outside, the crunch of breaking glass audible from within this room.

Yuko hums, stepping off her book than picking it up. She aimlessly flips through the encrypted pages as she says, "S-rank secret that really isn't one." Then muttering, "He needs people _people_ friends...not just us…"

She tilts her head slightly, void-black eyes unblinking as she stares. It's...unnerving to say the least.

"Make sure he does well in that exam," Were her last words before dismissing herself in a blaze of ash.

I sigh. I'm going to have to clean that up later. As if this place wasn't dirty enough.

After dusting the ash into another room, I leap up onto the bed and onto the wide window sill. Carefully avoiding all the empty pots, I make my way to the front of the bed.

'Well, I don't know about this S-rank garbage, but I do know that he does need friends. Human friends… Maybe the graduation will help with it; wonder what team he's gonna get stuck with.'

* * *

All things vile sleep. All things pure awaken. When one has both, they take turns. (Unless they're split)

* * *

"Hey, nii-san," I say, holding his goggles in my paws, "You're forgetting something."

"Eh?" He says, sitting at the doorstep, "Oh, right. Hang on to those for me, Kuro! I need space for my hitai-ate!"

"Oh, alright…?" I look down at the shiny metal that bordered the lens.

Without another warning, he took off. Looking up at the clock, I see that it's fifteen minutes before the exam starts.

It takes a solid thirty minutes to get from this apartment to the academy on a sunny day. Fifteen if raining. The streets are just really crowded with civilians and are not the ideal place for quick travel.

Also known as 'Naruto is going to be late'. Not a surprise.

With a snort, I dismiss myself back to the tunnels. C.C.'s standing right in front of me, a slight smile on her face.

"That's the kid's, isn't it?"

"Uh, yeah?" I fix it onto my head, "I'm keeping it safe for him. Let's get this over quick, I kinda want to see him soon."

She nods in understanding, walking away to the training room. I follow after her, wondering what I'm doing for this exam. C.C. helpfully answers it for me.

"You'll be facing off against one of the City foxes," She announces, a prideful stride in her step, "As a gift, I'm giving you this."

She stops for a second, handing me a box. I take it, standing up on my hind legs to carry it. Inside was a...bundle of different people's hair.

"You can't be serious," I complain, but not what you would think it would be, "You know I can't put this to use! Even after your training yesterday-"

"Shhhh," She quiets me, "Foxes don't play fair, Kuro. Use it for whatever you wish."

I shake my head before taking another look in the box. A three-pronged kunai, a lock of bright red hair, a vial of blood, a pair of orange goggles and elastic hair tie.

"There's a lot of your things in here," I mutter uncertainty. C.C. just gives me a reassuring smile. I like it when she feels safe.

We stop at the entrance.

"It starts as soon as you enter. Be on your guard," She informs seriously as I tuck the box into a storage scroll that I place in a corner.

"Right," I shiver.

I burst into the training room, seeking my opponent. I find her, a large russet coloured fox with three tails. Ninjutsu level is three. I don't know about her taijutsu, but the muscle is a clear giveaway.

" **Fire release: Flame Bullet,** " A stream of fire pours from her mouth, cascading towards me. I nimbly dodge it, travelling parallel to the flames and go to strike her side.

She snaps her jaws shut, leaping away as soon as I got close.

"Deserter scum!"

"City vermin!" I counter, seeing the shock in her eyes. I use that time to crash into her neck.

She kicks me away, her chakra flickering within her dangerously. She opens her mouth,

" **Fire release: Snaking Flame!** " Her paw scratches the ground, a blazing trail of flame darting towards my position.

I roll away before launching myself at her again, my jaws closing around her leg.

' **Lightning release: Storm Fangs!** ' I think, flashing through the hand signs, my chakra pumping into her leg.

"AHH," She screams, her muscles going slack, her massive head crushing me under. I squeeze myself out of her armpit, emerging victorious over my foe.

"Kuro of the Deserters has won!"

* * *

"I can't believe I did that," I mutter in disbelief and awe as they drag my opponent away, her body twitching from the residue of chakra I left on her.

"Congratulation, squirt," C.C. says, tying a yellow bandana around my neck along with a Konoha headband.

I go and fetch the goggles off the ground, wiping them off before clipping them around my head again. I walk around for a few minutes, getting used to the new weight around my neck. Unhappy with the placement, I untie the headband and tie it around my head, tucking it under the goggles.

I grab the scroll containing the box, before I forget about it, slinging the robe

"I'm going to check on nii-san now, Chi," I inform her, seeing her giving me a nod.

I poof into the surface world, in the Hokage's office for some reason. It's dark outside, the stars shining on the void. Naruto's scent is mingling with blood. The ever-present smell of the third Hokage clings to everything in the room, along with the tobacco smoke.

Then Naruto leaps over the desk, me and out the glass window with a crash. That's also when I notice the Sandaime is under the table with a nose bleed. Gee, I wonder what happened after nii-san created that sexy technique.

I walk to the other side of the desk, seeing 'Jiji' lying on the floor, just waking up.

"What happened?" I ask, hesitantly.

"Naruto has the scroll of seals," He wheezes, getting to his feet.

"Ha!?" I jolt to attention, "But why!?"

"Most likely tricked," He says, "Kuro, I need you to go after him."

"What!?" I splutter, "But I don't know-"

"I trust you to find him first, I don't know what may happen to him at this time."

I stop. He's serious about this.

I look down at the ground, thinking over my options. Making up my mind, I steel my resolve.

"I'll do it," I pull off the scroll from my back, unseal the box. Fishing out the kunai, I turn to Sarutobi. "I'll get him back."

Before anyone could speak, I tune my chakra to the residue energy left in the seal. The kunai flies out the shattered window, straight into the night. As soon as it implants into a tree, the seal activates.

.

Y'know, I wasn't great at dodging kunai. But when that one flew into the tree between Mizuki and me, I was glad I wasn't in its way.

"Woah!"

"Who-"

Then this guy with a Hokage coat poofs in, jumping off his kunai and kicking Mizuki's teeth in!

.

I land on the white-haired teacher, vaguely remembering that he's one of Naruto's teachers. Cancelling the transformation, I hear Naruto gasp in amazement.

Chakra pours from my body, filling the forest with my threat of death. Mizuki goes wide-eyed in shock, staring above me in horror before passing out. I scratch the kanji for 'unconscious' onto his head with my claw.

Then the adrenaline disappears in a moment so fast, I wonder if it was present at all.

The last sensation is nii-san jumping over and calling my name.

* * *

AN: See? Utter garbage put on a silver platter. Some things are explained, some are not. Go ahead and either make wild theories (Unlikely) or criticize me for leaving a shit ton of plot holes (not really). I'm tired. I think I'll go to sleep...


End file.
